A Chance in Time
by NadiaHanami91
Summary: Katherine Salvatore was an adventurous woman and love history. That is why she became an Archeologist. The history - or more of a myth - that she love is of Camelot. When by chance she was sent back to the time of Camelot, there she will learn the truth about her beloved Camelot and most importantly, love. Follow her story in this magical and romantic journey of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - This story is made purely out of my own imagination and has nothing to do with the Merlin Series or anyone that felt like its story is related, though it is unlikely. Any songs that will be used are not mine but I thought would be appropriate for my story. This is my first time writing in any fanfiction or publication. I have always been writing even though it is purely for my eyes.

But now I felt like I need to put this story out to public. Its been for weeks now and my head is bursting with storyline...

Hope you'll love this story and if there is any comment, please try not to use curse words... I'll treat any comments +ve or -ve equally as my guidance but I will not put up for bad words.

Again, I hope you'll love this story and thank you in advance for reading this.

Lets move on to the story, shall we?

The name is Katherine Salvatore. Age 27. An Archeologist or some would say Treasure Hunter, but still... I was born in a small village in Malaysia. I know what some of you might think - Malaysia? Really? 😏 Haha.. Yeah...

I have always love history. When I was a kid, i've watched this documentary about Camelot, King Arthur and Merlin. Immediately I fell in love with the idea of Camelot. I asked my mom about it and she said it was just a myth. But i felt in my guts that it is more than just a myth. That it is actually real. I told my mom of it.

"Oh honey, you always have a lot of imagination." She told me while chuckling. Mind you, at that time I was 8 years old. My sister was 6 but I was the daydreamer. So it was justified why my mom would say that but I was serious at that time.

"Ma, believe me. I am not imagining anything. I really think Camelot exist. One day, I will prove to you that I am right." She looked at me and saw I was serious. She stared at me for a whole minute. I thought she was going to dismiss me again but what she said to me next was surprisingly delightful.

"Okay honey. I believe you but if you really want to prove it, you need to work really hard to get it. And I think you just thought of what you are going to right for your essay on 'What you want to be in the future'. Archeologist." She said with a smile that I can describe as a proud smile.

"Really Ma? You think I can do that?"

"Of course. But as I said, you must work really hard and I will guide you along the way. Don't worry. You will get your prove." She hugged me warmly in her arms and that was my first step to become what I am now. An Archeologist.

I had my ups and downs along the way. People thought i was chasing an unreachable dreams. But I stood firm on my belief as I have the support from my family. Especially my mom.

All of that finally leads me to my greatest finding. Camelot. After so many research and looking at folklore, I have finally found it. It is in Yorkshire, England. All stories leads to this place and it was proven when i found a ruins that match a few description in the stories. It was 3 floored castle - while most of the walls have crumbled down but it still look magnificent.

"I finally found it. I did it. I DID IT!" I was so excited and happy that I grabbed one of my guide, Alex Sims and spins around in circles. I let him go and ordered us all to set up camp there. After setting up and refresh ourselves, we decided to take a rest and start working the next day.

At the first sun light,I woke up and immediately went to explore the ruins. While I was walking, all of the sudden I felt a pull that eventually guide me to a throne room on the second floor.

The walls is still intact and there are 4 chairs. 2 large chairs in the middle and 2 medium large chairs on its sides. I walked towards the chairs and inspect it. They were made by stones and was well crafted. As I lifted my eyes to the walls at the back, I saw a flash of sparkling light.

"What on Earth..." Walked pass the chairs and inspect the walls carefully until I found an Emerald stone as large as an eyeball stuck to one of the stones. My hand just lifted on its own and touch the Emerald and it started to shine so brightly that I have to cover my eyes and as quick as it start, it start to fade until it complete gone.

I was so shocked that I just stood there with my eyes wide open and my heartbeat race a thousand miles. I was then pulled from my shocked state by a voice. I turned towards the voice. Shane, my partner.

"... Kat! What are you doing? I've been calling your name several times already. What happened?" He looked at me with concerned look.

"D-Did you saw what just happened?"

"What? I didn't see anything. I just came in here."

"The Emerald... It was shining so bright, just a moment ago." My finger pointed to the wall.

"Kat, there is no Emerald. Are you alright? Are you having a fever?" I turned my head and there was no Emerald on the wall. Flabbergasted, I stuttered.

"But... But... It was just here!"

"Okay... I think it's enough for this day. You need rest. Besides it's almost dinner. You need something in that stomach of yours... Don't want people to think of you as an Anorexic." He pulled me out from the room and i looked back at the wall. All the way to the camp, I had an uneasy feeling in my guts.

When we arrived at the camp, our dinner was cooked by Alex. After the fulfilling dinner and refreshment, we went to sleep. Halfway in my restless sleep, I heard a muffled cry. I peeped through a small opening on one of my tent flap. My heart dropped. Lucian, my fellow Archeologist and my enemy is here at the camp and I just saw him snapped Alex neck. Alex lifeless body fall to the ground next to Shane. He was dead too. The sky was drumming and there was flashed of lightning.

'I have to get out from here' I thought. I opened the second flap of the tent and started running. But to my disappointment, someone have already been waiting for me and took a hold of me. He drag me towards Lucian and pushed me to the ground. I felt so afraid but I didn't want to show how weak and helpless I felt.

Lucian was in front of me and grabbed me by my hair and forced me to looked at him.

"Tch, tch, tch... Look how the mighty have fallen." He smirked and with a hard gripped he force me to stand and held me with his chest to my back.

"I have told you that you made a mistake in choosing this expedition rather than giving it to me. But I have to admit, you are really a beauty with brain. I couldn't have get the prove like you did and I thank you for showing me - unwillingly of course - of this location. Now I just need to get rid of you and I can just claim this discovery of the century as mine." His hand roamed my body, making me quiver with fear as I am still pure and untouched. I was afraid that he would force me to do things that I didn't want to and I prayed hard in my mind that he would just kill me.

"Truthfully, I have resented you not just for your brilliance but also for your beauty. You, who is a forbidden fruit to me, are what I desire the most are always out of my reach. But now here you are, in my arms and in front of death. How can I just let this go?" He licked my neck and I know I have to get away from him.

I stepped on his foot and elbowed his face. I ran towards the castle but halfway there I heard the sound of gun shot and in the same time, a lightning strike inches from me and with a bright flash of light, I felt my body fell to the ground and my world turns black.

My last thought was my mom. I could see her smiling face in my mind and then it was gone. I felt I was floating in limbo for a long time and I really thought that this is it, till I saw a flash of light and when my body did hit the ground, I saw people running towards me and a blurry face hovering above me. Distant voice calling me.

"...iss? Miss? Are you alright? Miss?" With that, I lost consciousness. Unknown to me, this is just a beginning of a whole new journey.

A/N: God... I was so nervous while writing this. But some people said, if we feel nervous, it might give a good outcome. Fingers crossed. By for now. Thank you again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Lets get on with the story, shall we?

A stray light from the sheer curtain hits on my face. I have always hated to be woken up by light, preferring the sound of alarm clock or birds chirping outside, bustling here and there looking for food. I muttered silently of how I hated the light. I knew I have to wake up and reluctantly I did. I thought to myself, wondering when did I changed my bedding. Rubbing my eyes in effort to make my eyes adjust to the light and when it did, I panicked.

'This is not my room!' Looking around the room, I tried to think hard how and when I came here. I couldn't remember a thing. Removing the quilt, I step off the bed and looked at myself and noticed that I wearing someone else night dress. The color is pearl white and the style is quite strange, like it was from the Medieval Time.

There's a 3 panel mirror dresser nearby the bed and I went straight there and sat on the stool. Looking at myself on the mirror, my hair was disheveled and I could see a bandage peeking out of my dress. It was wrapped across my chest and I could feel a dull pain on my back. I saw a hair brush, picked it up and tried to brush my hair. The keyword is tried. The pain intensified when I tried to lift my arms.

I was getting frustrated and irritated at the same time when I heard a crash. My head turned towards the door and there, a young woman of 20s stood in surprised while the tray of foods that she must had carried fell on the floor. She looked at me like I was some kind of a ghost. A minute later she ran to God knows where. I sat there with my mind running around with questions. I continued on trying to brush my hair. Few minutes later, I heard footsteps and came in view are 2 male - one is a young man maybe not older that 24 and another man might be older than 50 -and behind them were the young woman from before and another young woman that could be the same age as the other young woman.

"Gwen, clean these up and bring another batch of food." The older man spoke gently and the first young woman by the name Gwen immediately cleaned the foods that she accidentally dropped. The older man walked towards me and held me gently, guiding me back to the bed.

"You shouldn't be walking around or doing anything my dear. You're still weak with that injury of yours." I sat on the bed with confusion clearly expressed on my face.

"My name is Gaius, this is Merlin, Lady Morgana and the girl before were Guinevere. What is your name, my dear?" I stared at their faces, shocked and confused. Those names are the names of the people from Camelot and they were dressed in a Medieval dresses.

They looked at each other and Gaius asked me again the same question.

"Katherine... Katherine Salvatore. Where am I? What year is this? Why are you dressed like that?" My questions started to pour out till my voice started to sound frantic.

"Calm down Katherine. Calm down. I will answer few of your questions. You are in Camelot. The year is 1154. You have been unconscious for a week and we do not know how you came here. While we were having a tournament, the bright sky suddenly turned dark and with a flash of lightning, you appeared, injured and at the brink of death. King Uther commanded that you were to be brought to the castle and to be healed. We were worried that you might not make it but your will to live is strong and now, here you are." With that said, Gwen came back with a tray of fresh food and put it on the side table beside the bed. She went to the dresser, took the hair brush and brush my hair gently, untangling any knots while Morgana picked up the bowl filled with soup and fed me.

"You have to eat a bit. You have been unconscious for too long and you desperately need the energy. King Uther would like to meet with you after you awake." Gaius told me in a soft voice. Merlin stood behind him looking at me with curious eyes. Morgana and Gwen just smile gently trying to show that they all meant no harm and it did made me relax a bit but I was still brimming with questions.

After I was full - although Morgana still try to fed me more - Morgana and Gwen helped me get dress to a loose emerald ankle length dress. Slowly we move towards the throne room o. The second floor. Along the way there, I can't help but to admire the sight of Camelot in it full glory. The air is fresh and smell of springs. As we nearing the throne room, Morgana gently grasp my hand and move into the room first. After a few minutes, I was led in the room. Councilman, nobles, and knights filled the room and they were all watching me with curious eyes.

In front of me, sitting on the 2 large throne is King Uther and his son, Prince Arthur. On Uther's right side, there sat Morgana on a medium large throne chair. Uther's face was unreadable to me. Arthur's face was however betraying him. He's so curious that it shows in his eyes. Morgana smiled, encouraging me to stay calm. At a nod by Uther, a knight placed a chair behind me and Gaius helped me to sit slowly and make sure I was comfortable.

"I hope you are feeling a bit well, Ms. Katherine." I guess Morgana told Uther of my name. I looked straight to his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I thank you for your hospitality and kindness. If it had not been for your command, I would have died. Once again, thank you, Your Majesty." Bowed my head a bit to show respect, he smiled at me.

"No need to thank me, Ms. Katherine. I do, however questions for you to answers truthfully." Remembering back some stories saying that King Uther hated magic and anything related to that made me dread to answer him. But I know that lies will not bring me any good results.

"I have to admit that I too have questions but I do not know whether my answers would be of what you would expect, Your Majesty."

"What do you mean of it, Ms. Katherine?"

"My answers might have you write me off as a liar, a lunatic or have me hanged as a witch." He frowned at me.

"Why would you think I would hang a witch?" I looked at him.

"Don't you hate magic, Your Majesty?" With that question asked, he laughed.

"What make you think I hate magic? I do not hate it."

'What?! He doesn't hate magic? Then does he know that Merlin's a warlock?' I looked at Merlin in disbelief.

"I do know that Merlin is a warlock. I had him here as warlock in training under Gaius's guidance." My eyes widen at that statement. I was shocked. Does this means that all the stories that was told a lie or am I in an alternate universe?

"Please, Ms. Katherine. I hope you would tell me the truth of who you are as we had told you the truth." Looking at Uther's eyes, I can see they were saying the truth. With that, I told them the truth too.

"My name is Katherine Salvatore and I am not from your time. I came from the future." With that said, I told them everything about myself, my family and a bit of the future. After I finished telling them, Uther just sat there contemplating about my stories.

"How would I know what you said is the truth?"

"I do not know how to prove it to you, Your Majesty but I swear on God's name that I am telling the truth." He looked at me and then turned towards Gaius and Merlin.

"Do you know how to know whether she is telling the truth?" Merlin stepped forwards.

"Your Majesty, I do know a way but I'm afraid that Ms. Katherine is not fully recovered to do this ritual."

"And this ritual is..."

"It is the ritual of water gazing. We can see to the future through looking the water but this kind of ritual need a vital ingredient to make it works. And it is blood. In this case, Ms. Katherine." Uther leaned back to his seat and went to deep thought.

"I don't mind giving a little blood. I can handle it." Their eyes turned to me.

"I would need a large amount of blood Ms. Katherine. The future you are saying are too far and it would need a lot of blood and magic to make it work."

"As I said, I don't mind. I want to do this much more than you think. I need to know the truth. To find out whether I can go back to my family. My mother must be worried sick about me. Please, let me do this." I plead and looked at both Uther and Merlin. After a few minutes of silence, Uther agrees with me.

"But any trouble arise, we will stop the ritual. Do what must be done, Merlin." Reluctantly, Merlin conjured a large round table with mirror bowl filled with water. He took out a knife and hesitate to take my blood. He kept looking at me anxiously. Losing my patience by the second, took the knife and slit my palm deep enough for a lot of blood to flow into the bowl and mixing with the water. After enough blood, Merlin cured my wound magically and start chanting.

The blood swirls and eventually faces of people that I know of flashes in. It shows memories of me and my mom, of me studying, of me on adventure, of me finding the ruins of Camelot and of me running from Lucian whose pointing a gun at me. Lastly, it stops and shows me something that broke my heart and soul to pieces.

It shows my mother, crying her heart out while cradling a lifeless body on the ground. My lifeless body. I had died in my time... I DIED! I stared it the image in disbelief but as I saw my mother's anguished face, eyes filled with tears, I began to realize that it was real. I started to remember that I did heard a gun shot, followed by the flash of lightning in front of me with pain on my back.

I felt myself hollowed and only filled with sadness. I reached my hand to touch the image of my mother but before I did, the image fade to nothing but swirls of blood.

"No. No. No. NO! NO! BRING IT BACK! BRING IT BACK! NO!" I tried to touch the bloodied water, thinking it would bring back her image back so that I can continue on looking at her face knowing that I wouldn't be able to meet, talk, hold, or laugh with her anymore. Arthur held me back while I was still screaming for what had been lost to me. I hit him, tried to push him away from me but he was clearly stronger than me. I screamed and screamed until I felt my legs failed me and I fell to my knees still screaming and crying. I don't know how long I stayed that way but after that, my scream turned to whimpers and my cries turned to sobs. I felt so alone and helpless.

"Morgana, please take Ms. Katherine back to her room and stay with her. She will need all the support she can get."

Morgana took me from Arthur's arm and held me close to her. I cried on her shoulder all the way to my room. She and Gwen helped me get in the night dress and kept on holding me until I went to sleep, too tired from all the screams and tears, mental, physical and soul pain.

No one POV

That night, no one could sleep soundly. Their mind kept thinking about the poor young woman that lost everything that she hold dear to her heart and the worst part is that she doesn't even have a physical reminder of the beloved family.

Uther sat on his bed thinking on what to do and he decided to let Katherine to stay in his castle as his ward. Arthur thought of her poor situation and vowed to make he feel welcome and happy as long as she live as her friend and brother, not knowing that it was just a cover for something deeper. Merlin and Gaius also made a vow to themselves that they will help her recover and guide her through her trouble as a brother and grandfather. Morgana, who sat on the bed, leaning on the headboard with Katherine's head on her lap, gently patting her head, trying to ease her pain, vowed to take Katherine under wings and protect her like a sister she never had.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountain, a great creature, a dragon by the name Kilgharah woke up and had a prophecy involving a very special young woman whose destiny was changed so that the pavement towards peace and love becomes a reality.

A/N: Thank you for the support and hope your day is blessed by the God.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Let's continue with the story, shall we?

Almost a month had gone by but for me, it felt forever. I just could function like before. Like when I was in my time or with my mother. I do sleep - but always woke up with nightmare. I do walk around for fresh air - but always with far away gaze. I do eat - but losing my appetite by the day. I have become completely lost. The only thing that haven't been done but did crossed my mind was suicide but I know that if my mother knows, she would be heart-broken. Everyone had been so nice to me. They always make sure that I felt welcome but even that couldn't prevent me from thinking that I don't belong here.

Morgana and Gwen would always drag me to the meadow to admire the beauty of it but it couldn't prevent me from yearning to be with my mother and family in the weekends, having picnic by the river and play in the cold and refreshing water. Merlin and Arthur would always try to make me laugh by making jokes and telling funny stories. While I would smile but it never reach to my eyes. Uther tends to bring me to the library but I couldn't focus on the books for my mind wonders towards my literary unreachable dream. My mother.

My days are filled with sadness and my nights filled with nightmare. Nightmare of me dying again and again. Nightmare of my mother leaving me in the darkness, alone and scared. Nightmare of Lucian comes to finish what he intended to do and every night that happened I would always woke up screaming and lead to other people running into my room, tired and sleepy, checking on my condition, especially Morgana. She was always there for me. Day and night without fail. It made me feel happy and pathetic at the same time.

One day, during breakfast, Morgana suggested we went walking in town. I just nodded, absently agreeing with her suggestion. She smiled happily and made plans with Gwen, her Lady-in-Waiting. Shortly after it, we venture out to the town. As we were walking around, Morgana and Gwen pointing out to this and that shops and telling me its stories, my eyes caught the sight of a small house near the end of the town. I saw a lot of children running around playing but what I noticed the most is how thin they looked.

My legs just walked me towards them and when the children saw me they stopped and looked at me with curious and scared look.

"Can I help you miss?" A little girl of 10 years old asked me. Looking around the small house, I asked the girl.

"What place is this?"

"The Orphanage miss. We're all orphans here." Hearing the words, my eyes glazed with tears. Here are children younger than me, have been an orphans their whole life while I just lost my family. To compare my pain with them, they had it harder than me for they are just children. They can't defend themselves well yet.

'God, how selfish I am in thinking only of my pain while there are others had much more worse pain than me...'

My unseen gazed was interrupted by a small hand on mine. The little girl hold my hand tightly as she can.

"Miss, why are you crying? Please don't cry..." I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling that I have that I kneel down and hugs the child. Seeing my tears still flowing, the other children ran towards us and we ended up having a group hug. All of my sadness and pain gradually fade to nothing but relief and acceptance.

When Morgana and Gwen found me in their frantic search for me as they thought I had run away and in danger, they were shocked seeing me laughing and having fun with the children of the Orphanage. When I saw them, I walk towards them and hugs them.

"Oh Morgana, Gwen. Please forgive me for being so selfish. I had been letting myself go too deep on depression that in the end I ended up hurting your feelings. Please forgive me." I let them go and looked at their face. Morgana placed her hand on my cheek.

"Katherine, there's no need to apologize. We will always be there to help you and comfort you. We might not be your family and friends that you have know your whole life and we are never going to try and replace their place in your heart but we will try to be the family and friends that you need here. Always." I was moved by her words that a tear run down my face. Gwen wipes the tear and then the children grabbed us and demanding us to play with them. We did play with them until the sun almost fall behind the horizon. We bid our farewell and promised to come to play with them again.

That night, after dinner and refreshing myself, I sat in the bed couldn't lull myself to sleep. Stood up and walked out of the door. I started to roam the castle with occasionally bumped with the guards that are patrolling the castle. I reached the garden and sat on the bench. Looked up to the stars, i was reminded of my mother's and my favourite activity at night. Stargazing.

"Ma... I missed you so much. I wish I could say goodbye for the last time and say how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything you had done for mine and Cassie's sake. Thank you Ma... Thank you so much."

(Listen to Celtic Women – Walking The Night/ The World Falls Away)

Walking the night without you

Skies too high without you

Losing my way on silent roads without you

Long lone streets before me

No voice in the night to warn me

No sound of our songs

To bring you to me

Losing my way

Stars send me astray

Walking the night without you

Blind in sight without you

No song I learn

No way I turn

Brings you closer to me

Searching for songs without you

Moon so cold without you

Longing to be near

Straining to hear

A song from you

Walking the stars without you...

Suddenly, a figure walked towards me from the dark and when it finally in front of me, I recognize its face. Mother...

I couldn't believe my eyes and I thought I was hallucinating.

"Kit Kat, is that you?" Her voice is just like her and when she reached her hand to touch my face, I backed away a bit. Afraid that this was all an illusion but when her hand did really touch my face, I cried. My mother is here. She pulled me into her arms and gave me her signature crushing hugs.

"Oh my baby! My Kit Kat! I thought I lost you... I thought you were dead!" She sobbed.

"Oh Ma... I'm sorry. I did died but I'm alive in another place." She looked at me like I was crazy. Then I explain everything that had happened. Finally, she accepted the fact that I was really gone but she was relieved that I am alive in another place at another timeline.

"Kit Kat, please do not give up on your life. Live and be happy. I can finally move on with my life knowing that my baby is safe." She smiled and hugs me for the last time.

"I love you Kit Kat."

"I love you more, Ma."

"I love you most, my baby." Her hands that were holding me began to fade, indicating our time is up.

"Don't forget what I always said."

"Have courage and be kind."

"Right! I have to go now. Don't worry Kit Kat, we'll meet again one day." With a kiss on my head, she was gone. I thought seeing her gone for the second time I would be devastated again but to my surprise, I was at peace. Complete peace.

It's calling through the dark

It's reeling in the heart

The sound of the pipes on the wind

The strains of the song

Carry me along

Sending me dancing again

From above and below

A sound soft and low

And the music's flowing through me like before

And the song that we once knew

Brings me back to you

Pipes play within me once more

Your songs are in my heart

They like a dart

So come give me your hand

Now and we'll dance tonight

In the blazing light

And the years will fade away

Fade as you play

Play through the dark

Play in my heart

I'm spinning with the sound

There a drumming in the ground

And the humming of the song beneath my skin

And the world falls away

As I hear the pipes play

Sounding the song from within

From within

Your songs are in my heart

They like a dart

So come give me your hand

Now and we'll dance tonight

In the blazing light

And the years will fade away

Fade as you play

Play through the dark

Play in my heart

I sat there in the garden till I saw the first light of a new dawn.

I, Katherine Salvatore, from now on will stand up tall and move forwards. It's time for me to have another adventure in Camelot.

A/N Please support my story and thank you for your time...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Let's continue with the story, shall we?

That night was a revelation to me. I had a dream. A dream of what would have happened if I had defended myself better. I could still be alive in my time and made a great reputation in the Archaeology society.

The next day, when I woke up, I went to the dresser and I really looked at myself. Wow, I really did fell deep into depression. I couldn't even recognize myself. So I went around the room looking for paper and quill. Yes, quill. Like Harry Potter. You have to remember at this time ballpen have not been invented yet. As I was searching Gwen and Morgana came in my room.

"Good morning Katherine. What are you doing?" Morgana asked in an amused tone.

"Morning Nana. I'm looking for paper and quill. Do you have any? If I am to turn a new leaf, I have to do it the way I know and that is by making a to-do list. Why are you staring at me?"

"You called me Nana..."

Oh shoot! There is something you have to know about me. When I get comfortable with someone, I tend to give them a nickname that I made myself for them. It's to show how much I like them as my friends. Morgana pulled me into her famously but unknown by all bear hug. I chuckled at her.

"Okay Morgana, you can let me go now."

"No. Unless you call me Nana again." I laughed.

"Okay, Nana. Can you please let me breath now? Your bear hug is cutting off my air supply..." When she did, i dramatically inhale and then we all laughed.

"I'm so happy that you're laughing again. You don't know how long we waited to hear that sound of laughter coming from you."

"I know Nana and I'm sorry. I promise to you that I won't go into depression, knowingly of course. If I did, you have my permission to knock me to my senses again." She smiled and took both my hands in hers.

"There's nothing to forgive Katherine. Come on, Uther and Arthur are waiting for us to join them at breakfast." Morgana went through the wardrobe and took out ankle length maroon dress with intricate gold patterns at the bottom.

"You have to wear this, it suits your skin color." And she was right, with my light brown skin, ebony waist length hair and brown eyes. The dress though looked tight fitting but it is actually quite comfortable. Furthermore, I never really liked corset and I had been very adamant about it that Morgana relented on it.

"Now let us get going or those two won't even wait for us." The guards and servants that walked pass us, greeted us and would smile happily at us. The guards at the throne room opened the door and we went straight to our seats.

"Good morning Morgana, Katherine. How are you feeling this morning, Katherine?" Uther greeted us and started to take foods indicating that we all can start eating too.

"I am well, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking. How about you, Your Majesty?"

"I am well, Katherine. And please, just call me Uther..." His eyes glanced at Arthur. "Or better yet, just call me father, right Arthur?" He smiled playfully at Arthur, who then spilled some of his drink on his lap and started to cough, glaring at his mischievous father. It was actually funny for me to see these kind of things in real life. I have always thought that King Uther was strict and sometimes cruel but clearly I thought wrong. He have a sense of humour, kind to all, understand people's hardship, and passionate about his kingdom welfare. Differences is also presents in everyone else too. It's both baffling and amazing at the same time. Looking at Arthur and the ever mischievous Uther, I decided to play along.

"If you wish it... Father." Arthur looked so ridiculous that we all burst to laughter.

"Oh, ha ha... Very funny..." He pouted, armed crossed and leaning back on his chair and it made him seems so cute.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I just couldn't help it. I'm really sorry." Smiling a bit, he looked at me and said it was alright.

"So, do you have anything in mind today, of what would you be doing?" Uther asked.

Knowing that what I had in mind would be unorthodox, I really have to think carefully of what I have to say.

"I do have something in mind, Your... Uther. It's just that I'm not sure you would agree to it."

"Pray tell what it is."

"I'm hoping you would let me learn how to defend myself."

"What kind of defend?"

"One on One fight, Swords play, Archery, that kind of defend."

"No."

"But if you would just listen..."

"No! No women in this country have ever wield a weapon. That is a man's duty to protect women and their country."

"And it was a man that killed me in my timeline!" With that Uther's head snapped up and looked at me in shocked.

"I know mans of Camelot are different but not all man are good. I want to be prepared for all circumstances. I don't want to feel helpless again. I want to know how to fight not just to protect myself when there are no one to save but also to protect others too, namely all of you. I also thought that women of Camelot should know how to defend themselves too. I know it is hard to break tradition but if it is something that could be beneficial, then why not? Why can't we women learn how to protect ourselves from man that means harm to us? Why can't we learn how to protect our loved ones and our country? I'm not asking you to knight me. I just want to have a backup plan. Something that I should have done back then." Uther just stared at me and I could see his mind is churning but he wasn't convinced.

"Besides, think of this as your secret weapon. No one would have thought that women of Camelot know how to defend themselves, others and their country. Camelot won't just be strong only because of their man, but also of their women too. Its like you have a secret army in your real army. Please, at least consider it first before you decide. If you really don't agree, then I won't bring it up again. But bare in mind, you can't always protect everyone because you can't be in two or three places at once and neither can any man in this world. Unless of course, if you have magic, then its a different matter entirely. Please, can you consider it?" I looked at him with my own weapon, the Puss-in-Boots big eyes and I know it worked wonderfully.

"Very well, I will consider it. But once I have made up my mind, it's the end of it."

"Agree, Uther. Thank you." With that said, Uther arise and went to his room. I was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen looked at me with awe while Arthur looked at me with disbelief.

"I can't believe that father actually fall for that look." We all laughed at that.

"Well, years of practice does that. Come on. We need to get our day productive and as I recall, don't you have your own training to do, Arthur?" He frowned and suddenly jumped off his seats and flew out of the room. Merlin just shook his head and went to follow him.

"Katherine, what you just said, it is really inspiring. I do really hope that Uther would approve. If he does, I am so taking the Archery training." Said Morgana and we all went out to the meadow where we meet the children and played there till early evening. As we were on the way home, we saw a drunken man suddenly walked out of a house while dragging a young girl by her hair and throw her to the ground.

"You useless whore. I told you to bring me more money but what did you do? You bring me nothing. I should have sold you years ago so I could be done with you but I thought that I could still use you here. Now, I should just kill you so you won't bring me more bad luck!" He then went to beat her senseless. I couldn't just stand there, so I grabbed a thick wood nearby and hit him. Morgana took the young women in her arms and told Gwen to get help. She ran towards the castle, probably to get Arthur.

As I was hitting him, he grabbed the wood and pulled it along with me and he grabbed my neck and tighten his grip.

"How dare you hit me, you piece of filth! I'll kill you!" He tighten it harder. I couldn't breath at all and I'm starting to see black spots. Suddenly he was thrown down by a force, loosing his grip and I fell down only to be caught in someones arms. I took a large breath and my eyes slowly started to focus back. It was in fact Arthur that saved me. Apparently, Gwen did not only get Arthur, but Uther is here too. He ordered the man to be taken to the dungeon. Arthur picked me up bridal style and walked towards the castle and into my room. He set me on my bed.

"Katherine, that was so reckless of you. You could've died, again!"

"I just can't let him beat that girl. That girl wad defenceless." He sighed.

"Alright. Just get some rest tonight, okay." He kissed me on my cheek and stopped go looked into my eyes. I could see a tint of blush on his cheeks and I'm sure I was blushing to because I could feel my face heat up.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He straightened up and quickly left my room. My head was spinning. He kissed me. Albeit on my cheek, but still. He kissed me. I head was in the air until someone pulled me back down and it was Morgana.

"I saw that." She looked at Gwen and they both smiled mischievously.

"Saw what?"

"Katherine and Arthur, sitting on a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Gwen said in a singsong tone. I rolled my eyes and get of the bed and went to change to my night dress.

"So... You and Arthur huh?"

"No. There is no me and Arthur."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't and we are not arguing about it now because I know we all are tired with all the fiasco just now. Especially me." Pointedly I looked at them.

"Fine. We won't say a thing, today. We'll say it tomorrow. Goodnight." And they left. God, they won't let it off tomorrow. Didn't want to think anymore of it, I went to bed and closed my eyes. With last thought of a certain blond with blue eyes.

The next day, in the throne room. Uther being furious is an understatement.

"Did you know that you were man handling my ward yesterday, Mr Gamming?" The frightened and sobered man just kneels there and stays quite, afraid to talk.

"Answer me!"

"No, Your Majesty. I wasn't aware of it. My apology, Your Majesty. I promised I won't do it again. Please spare me, Your Majesty." The young girl, Amara, Mr Gamming's daughter stepped forwards and kneel.

"Your Majesty, please spare my father. He just act out of heartbreak. Two years ago, our mother died of disease and he went to deep depression. Please, he wasn't thinking clearly, Your Majesty. Please spare him. I beg of you. He is the only parent we have now." Her 9 years old brother stepped forwards and kneel besides her. Moved by their love towards their father, I went towards Uther and hold his hand.

"Your Majesty, please forgive him. I forgave him already. He was clearly wasn't in his right mind yesterday." After a hard look from Uther, he finally decided.

"Very well. I will pardon you for the sake of your children and because it was my ward's request. But you will spend a week at the stock. To reflect on your wrongdoing." The man just bowed his head in relief and just let the guards take him to the stock.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"No, thank you Katherine, for opening up my eyes to see the reality and it helped me with my decision. From today forwards, any women that wish to learn how to defend themselves will be allowed to and they will be taught by our finest knight. It is not only to ensure the women of Camelot is safe but also for the better future of Camelot as a whole. So mote it be!"

Everyone is in uproar. The women are happy and while some man are unsure of it, most are welcoming the idea. I was so happy with the news, I hugged Uther, there and then. He patted my back softly. We all then realized one thing at that time. Camelot is changing, towards a brighter future.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is in the first chapter, you can read it there. Lets get to the story, shall we?

That night, I couldn't sleep because of the excitement. So I went to wander the castle and it lead me to the garden, where I found Merlin. He was sitting on the ground and leaning by the large Sycamore Tree.

"Can't sleep?" He jumped in fright and when he realized it was just me, he sighed in relief.

"Oh Katherine, you scared me." I giggled while thinking that I actually frightened the almighty Merlin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"What about you? Too excited with Uther's declaration to fall asleep?" We laughed.

"Actually yes. I'm too happy and full of hope to just fall asleep." With a sigh, I lean and sat by the tree and Merlin followed in my lead.

"I wish I have my songs that I could hear and fall asleep to." Merlin looked at me curiously.

"Songs... What kind of songs?"

"Oh lullaby and instrumental songs. Songs that my mom used to sing to me while I was a child."

"Maybe you can sing it yourselves."

"I can but with out music it just feel out of place."

"Hmmm... Maybe I can help with that." My head turned, my eyes and mouth open wide. Merlin laughed and with a finger, he shut my mouth. He digs to his pocket and took out a necklace. It was a red crystal teardrop with gold chain.

"I bought this for you 2 weeks ago but at that time, you were still moping around.." I laughed and playfully push him.

"It is a gift, showing that I regard you not just as my dear friend but also like a sister I never had." He smiled at me when I touched the teardrop pendant. Then motioned me to turn, which I did and he put on the necklace for me. It falls right above my heart.

"Now, think of a song." Incredulously I looked at him and then I closed my eyes. Imagining the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me, it felt like I could hear the beautiful clearly but when I opened my eyes, the tune is still there and it came from my necklace! In happiness and disbelieve, I pounced at Merlin and gave him my bear hug.

"Oh Merlin! This is wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you... I missed this song so much! Thank you!" In return, he hugged me back. I really felt at peace then. Letting me go, he looked at me and concentrate on the soft tune.

"What song is this?"

"It is called Edelweiss." After waiting for the right tune, I began to sing.

(Listen to Zoe Hillman – Edelweiss Sound of Music Cover)

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Every morning you greet me

Small and white

Clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Every morning you greet me

Small and white

Clean and bright

You look happy to meet me

Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow

Bloom and grow forever

Edelweiss Edelweiss

Bless my homeland forever

At the end of the song, I looked at Merlin and saw he was asleep, his head hanging on his shoulder. I smiled and thought of the man besides me that had regarded me as his own sister and I had just begun to regard him not just as a friend but also as my brother. He looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to awake him but a sudden crack of a broken stick startled me. I turn my head and there stood Arthur, looking rather ridiculous trying to stay quiet. He looked at me and knows that I had seen him, he slowly walked towards me.

"You sang beautifully." He whispered.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No you didn't. I wasn't asleep myself and when I heard music, I went to investigate. You sitting here, singing, I just didn't want to try to stop you." He pick up a stick and went to poke Merlin. Merlin woke up with a jump.

"Aahhh!" We both laughed quietly at him.

"Arthur! Do you really have to do that?! Can't you wake me up nicely?"

"And missed seeing that reaction of yours? Never!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough gentlemen. It is way to late. We need to get in bed especially you Merlin. Let's get going. Goodnight you two and thank you again Merlin, for the gift." I walked pass them and went to my bed. As my head hit the soft pillow, Edelweiss tune played again and I went into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Uther summons his subject for a public announcement. Hundreds of people standing and waiting anxiously for the King of Camelot to appear from the first floor balcony which entrance was closed by a deep red curtains. Uther stood near the entrance facing away towards us, which was standing there. I stood by Uther's left, Arthur is by his right. Morgana and Gwen is in front of him. Two guards were stationed at the entrance to open the curtains when Uther gave them the signal.

"Are you ready?" We all nodded, knowing that there is no turning back now. This is regarding the future of Camelot. I took Uther's left hand and smiled to encourage him further. He returned the smile, let go of my hand and turn to face the entrance. With a motion of his right hand, the guards opened the curtains for him. He took a deep breath and with confidence, he stride forwards to the balcony and address his subjects.

"People of Camelot! Today is the most special day for all of us as what I'll announce in a moment will mould our future to become more stronger and safer. I hereby announce that any women in my country that wish to learn how to wield weapons is allowed to do so." Suddenly cries of protest and cries of happiness mixed together in the large courtyard. Uther raised both of his hand, slowly all cries slowed to none.

"I know that many of you are wondering why I allow this. This is because my eyes were opened by the fact that my kingdom maybe abundance with strong capable men but it is also abundance with defenceless women. This does not show that my kingdom is strong, it shows that my kingdom is weak. Therefore, I allow women to learn defend themselves and this beloved kingdom. There will be rules for this to happen. First of all, any women that wield weapons cannot be knighted. Their purpose is solely to defend themselves and others. Second, any women that wield weapons must vow that the weapons are used only for defence only. Finally, any women that learn how to defend themselves cannot teach others, they must be teach by our own Knight. If there is any women wishes to learn it, please meet with my ward, Miss Katherine Salvatore and she will assign you to the appropriate Knight. I hope with this announcement, our kingdom can become stronger than before. United we stand, divided we fall." As Uther finished his speech, people start to murmur in doubt. I looked at Uther and I can see concern in his eyes. I closed my eyes, grasped my necklace and a tune start to play. They all went quiet and looked at me.

(Listen to Celtic Woman – When You Believe)

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before we knew we could

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

I opened up my eyes and looked directly at the people below me.

In this time of fear

When prayers so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart's so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

You will when you believe

I looked at Uther and the others beside me, took Uther's hand in mine.

But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see your way straight thought the rain

A small but still resilient voice

Says hope is very near

Looking back at the people, I can see there's hope in their eyes and face.

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles, you can achieve

When you believe, somehow you will

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

You will when you believe

After I finished my song, there were silence in the courtyard. A pin drop could be heard in this silence. Then, one by one women of Camelot walked out from the crowd. One of the spoke.

"My Lady, we would like to learn to defend not only ourselves, but also others and this kingdom." I smiled at them and I nodded in recognition and thanks. Then the unexpected happened. Men of Camelot steps forwards and one of the spoke.

"My Lady, will you allow us to learn too? Most of us are farmers but we are willing to fight to protect this kingdom and our loved ones." Uther gave it a thought and with a nod, "I approve and the rules that is applied to the women will also be applied to men with the exception of the Knighthood rules. Any man that are deemed worthy of the title, will be Knight." Man and women cheered in joy.

"Long live the King!" A man exclaimed and the others followed. They exclaimed this three time. With a wave of Uther's hand, the people of Camelot was dismissed. We went back inside the castle and went to the throne room for our lunch.

"Katherine dear, I have to say, you have the most beautiful voice. Your song and voice alone could change people's mind." Uther said to me, astonished by the fact that I could sing and happy that his subjects agree to make Camelot stronger easily with just a song.

"It is true, Father. I told her yesterday that she can sing beautifully too." Uther, Morgana and Gwen looked at him with amusement while Merlin just looked the other way, trying to cover his laughter, probably thinking that Arthur is dead meat like the steak he's cutting now, oblivious with the stare. I just shake my head in an amused disbelief with Arthur's remark.

"She sang, yesterday? And you heard her sings at where exactly?" Morgana asked. He looked at Morgana and realized his mistake. He looked like a deer being hunted by a hunter and the ever mischievous Morgana is the hunter now.

"Uuhhhhh... I.. I..."

"What's wrong Son? Kat caught your tongue... Oh, my bad. I apologize" and they laughed at us. I am sure both of our faces are red because I could see that Arthur's face is turning red.

"I just remembered that I have training. If you'll excuse me" Arthur rise and literally run off to training field to train, which could be a lie.

"If you'll excuse me too, I have to go meet the ladies that wanted to sign up for Defence Lessons." I tried to walk slowly but once I'm out of their hearing range, I just ran off to the meadow and flopped on the ground facing the sky. From that point on, I see Arthur, not just as a friend anymore but as someone special to my heart. I don't know whether this is love but what I know is that my heart is beating fast while just thinking of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Lets get the story going, shall we?

For the next few days, more and more women of Camelot came and applied for the lessons. After that, the lessons starts. Leon, Percival and Ewan was assigned to give out the lessons to the women. Schedules were given out to the ladies so that they will have equal knowledge and have time to continue with their daily works. Most of the men also joined the lessons, wanting to serve their king and loved ones. Since there were many that applied for the lessons, several other knights were also assigned for the lessons.

As for me, I got an unexpected but thought off teacher. Arthur himself. That day when I first found out, I was kind of happy and nervous at the same time. Who wouldn't if your crush is the one giving you defence lessons. We were at the training fields. Few other lessons have started.

"Arthur? What are you doing here? I thought you would be teaching by now. Don't tell me you're slacking off."

"I am here to teach but not them. I'm here to teach you. Personally."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. Me... I wanted you to learn the best and who is the best here to teach you?" He looked around him and pointed to himself. "Me. So lets not 'slacking off' shall we?" He walked away from and turn his head.

"Come on. Lets go. We don't have much time and I have to tell you that my method aren't exactly easy." Mischievously he looked at me as he was challenging me. Narrowing my eyes, I held my head high in accepting his challenge.

"I never asked you to go easy on me, Prince Arthur." He grimaced a bit and then he looked at me seriously.

"Very well. Lets begin."

And with that said, I had just doomed myself to a grueling training for 3 months. Now it is the beginning of Autumn, leaves started to falls and most of the lessons were lessened as it is the harvesting time. I loved seeing the seasons changing and I could see the animals preparing for a long winter in 3 months time.

I have to admit that Arthur's method is tough but he is the best fighter in hand in hand combat and weaponry. If I could say what my level is, I would say I'm in par with Sir Leon. Well, I did have a duel with him and it was a draw. Mark my word, I'll beat him one day but for now, I have to focus on my mock duel. With Arthur.

"Come on Kitty Kat, you can do better than that." I went for an attack and he parry with me. I strike him again and he just turn away to my right and smack me with his sword on my butt. It stings a bit. We both strike and block each one of our stroke. When I blocked Arthur's sword, he kept on pressuring me. That's when I tripped him and point my sword to his face.

"Yield." He let go of his sword and held his hand above his head.

"Alright, I yield." Slowly, I move away from him, not letting him from my sight. He got up and sheath his sword.

"You're getting better at this. I bet in no time, you'll beat Leon."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He looked at me and when the sunlight hits his golden hair, it made him glow. My heart fluttered and I felt butterfly in my stomach.

"Like what you see?" Snapping out of my daze, I realized I've been staring at him and he is clearly loving the attention. I could feel my cheeks heated up. I need to throw him off his high horse. Thankfully, I saw Percival behind him, training some of the ladies.

"No, I was actually admiring a certain someone, which is not you." Arthur looked behind him and saw Percival. Turning his face back to me, he looked so annoyed. I laughed at him and walked away, indicating that the lesson is done for today, whether he wants it or not. I went back to my room, clean myself up from the sweats and dirt, dress up and went to the throne room for lunch.

On my way there, I saw some of the ladies are preparing themselves for their work at the wheat and barley field ready to harvest them. I wondered how they do their work. Then it hit me. I could go with them and learn. With that in mind, I walked and greeted them. Upon seeing me, they started to bow. I can never get used to that. As the King's Ward, I was given a title as Lady of the Court. I gestured my hand to stop them from bowing.

"Please, there is no need to bow. We are equal in the eyes of God."

"But to us, you are worthy to be respected for your kindness and bravery, thus we willingly bow to you." Arnis said. She is the first lady that sign up for the lessons. She is also the one that spoke up in the courtyard.

"Thank you, Arnis but I'm here with a request and if you don't mind, that is."

"What is it, My Lady?"

"Katherine or Kat, if you would. I wanted to join you for the harvest."

"Sure, My... Katherine. You can watch us work the fields."

"I mean, I wanted to work the fields with you." Their eyes widen and gasped.

"But My... Katherine. The work is hard. We don't want go trouble you."

"What trouble can it gives me? Besides, I wanted to learn new things and this is one of it. I will not take no for an answer."

"But what about the King? He wouldn't agree."

"Oh leave the King to me. I know how to worm my way out of it." With a smirk, I turn and walk towards the throne room again. Turning my head, I looked at them.

"I'll meet you at the fields." Head full of ways to break it down to Uther, I walked with purpose. Arriving there, I sat and greeted everyone.

"How's the training goes?"

"Very well actually. Arthur is a good teacher." Arthur smirked at me.

"Good? You mean great, right?"

"No. I mean good. Percy is great." He started to stuttered. We laughed at him.

"My archery lessons is going well too. I have to admit it is hard at first but now, I'm enjoying it." Morgana smiled, proud of her own accomplishment.

"So, what are you doing today? Going tobthe town?" Uther asked and eat a piece of beef. Looking at them, I took a derp breath and prayed silently.

"I was going to say that. I was thinking that I might join the farmers today at the fields."

"Oh, wanting to see how they work?"

"More of working with them in the fields." I said it slowly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two.

"Why would you do that? You are now Lady of the Court. It is so beneath your status to work there."

"But isn't it the duty of a Lady to know her people and kingdom? What better way to be more connected than this? This way, I would know their struggle, how they work, their feelings and thoughts and hope. If we want a happy and peaceful kingdom, then we have the duty to make our people happy. We need to think like them so we know what they need."

Uther sat there with his mind processing what I just said. The others did the same while looking at Uther's reaction.

"You are very wise, Katherine. I can't argue much about it. Very well. You may go. Learn what you can so that this kingdom may prosper more." He smiled softly at me. I thank Uther with a kiss on his cheek. After lunch, I went straight to the fields wearing dress suitable to do work with.

Since that day, I have work with the ladies at the fields for almost a month now. I felt happy to work alongside them. Laughter and chatters filled our days of working.

"Katherine, would you please sing for us? I love your voice since the day you sang in the courtyard." The other ladies immediately agree with Arnis. Unknowingly for me, Arthur and the other knight was on their way back from hunting. They heard the ladies pleas for my singing.

"Alright. Alright." I close my eyes and Arthur's face appeared. One song filled my head and out of my enchanted necklace.

(Listen to Celtic Women – Tir na Nog)

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a Tír na nÓg

Come, my love, our worlds will part

The gods will guide us across the dark

Come with me and be mine, my love

Stay and break my heart

From the shores through the ancient mists

You bear the mark of my Elven kiss

Clear the way, I will take you home

To eternal bliss

We started to dance, leaving our works for a while. Arthur and the other knights just sat on their horses, watching us.

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a Tír na nÓg

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a Tír na nÓg

Tír na nÓg, oh

Come beyond the ancient fog

Tír na nÓg, oh

Come with me to Tír na nÓg

Far away from the land you knew

The dawn of day reaches out to you

Though it feels like a fairy tale

All of this is true

Run with me, have a look around

We built our life over sacred ground

Come, my love, our worlds may part

We'll be safe and sound

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a Tír na nÓg

Tír na nÓg, oh

Come beyond the ancient fog

Tír na nÓg, oh

Come with me to Tír na nÓg

Time won't follow the path we came

The world you left, it forgot your name

Stay with me and be mine, my love

Spare my heart the pain

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Sha ta co ti oh nugga Tír na nÓg

Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna

Nug a Tír na nÓg

Tír na nÓg, oh

Come beyond the ancient fog

Tír na nÓg, oh

Come with me to Tír na nÓg

Come with me to Tír na nÓg

We finished our joyful dance and singing with laughter. We stopped when we heard sound of people clapping their hands.

"As usual, you voice astound me, Katherine." He looked at me with his eyes piercing to my core.

"You know it is rude to eavesdrop and peeping at ladies, don't you? You should be punish."

"Well, if the ladies are as beautiful and wonderful as you, I wouldn't mind to be punish." I had to look away from Arthur's smoldering stares. My body shakes to the core with his stares that pierce to my soul.

"My Lord, I think its better if we move back to the castle now." I heard Sir Leon spoke. I took a chance to look at Arthur and he's still staring at me with a smirk.

"Yes, we should. I'll see you back at the castle later, Katherine." Oh the way he spoke my name, it make my heart jumped. They move away towards the castle. I looked at them go away.

"Oh isn't it just romantic." The voice pulled me away from my daze. I looked at Arnis.

"What?"

"You and Prince Arthur looked like a couple made in heaven. You both looked so good together. I can see he fancies you and you are to him."

"Nonsense. He doesn't fancies me." I looked away and started to work again. The others did the same.

"Oh he does fancies you. I can practically hear a wedding bell rings. You'll be the most beautiful bride ever."

"That's enough. No more words about this. We have work to do." Hearing me said that, they decided not to tease me anymore, for now. I have a feeling they'll keep bugging me about it. We stop all work for today and went back home. I freshen up and walk to the throne room for dinner, when suddenly I was pulled into a dark alcove. It was Arthur. He held me tight in his muscular arms.

"So, were you thinking of me while singing that song?" My heart rate doubled and I know he can feel it as our chest are connected. I looked away and shook my head. He held my chin and made me looked at him. He asked me again, in a lower husky voice. I nodded my head slowly as I felt I can't lie to his face. His eyes darted to my lips and he slowly closing the gaps between our lips. It was inches away when we heard Merlin called Arthur's name.

"We have to go to dinner. They'll be waiting for us."

"No, not without my punishment." I struggle to get out of his hold. He repeated his statement and I kissed his check, surprising him and he loosen his hold on my waist. I got out of his arms and literally ran to the throne room. When we both sat down, the others looked at us confusingly as my face was red and Arthur was grinning like an idiot.

Both of our thought was of one thing.

'I'm falling for her/him'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Lets get going, shall we?

The morning after, I woke up with a huge smile. I had a dream of a certain prince. I just sat there remembering the sweet and romantic dream. Arthur and I was walking by the beach, hand in hand. I don't kniw what we were talking about but soon after I ran away from Arthur and he chase me. When he caught me, we fall on the soft sand. He looked me in the eyes with such love and compassion, it melt my heart even more. He started lower his lips to mine and we shared a long sweet kiss. Then I woke up. Oh how deep have I fallen.

Looking out the window, I can see the sun is starting to rise into horizon. Birds fluttering around the sky, ready for another day. I quickly ready myself for the day, dress up and went to the kitchen. When I first step in the kitchen to help with breakfast, the cook, Mrs Agatha would scold me, saying I shouldn't be doing any work there. But after few argument and me being stubborn, she finally relented. However, she won't stop calling me My Lady even though I insisted not to.

"Good morning ladies. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Morning My Lady. It is a beautiful day but it would be more beautiful if we have berries for dessert today." She said, annoyed that yesterday when she went to the market all berries are sold and there will only be supplies in two days. When it comes to food, she's a very serious cook. Then I remembered that in the woods across the meadow, I saw wild berries when I went for a walk two days ago.

"I can get you the berries. Just hand me a basket and quick as a bunny I get back here." She looked at me, feeling something is wrong about letting me out.

"And where exactly are you going to get it?" Her hands on her hips and looked at me, giving me a pointed look.

"Trader's secret. But I'll gwt you the juiciest and delicious looking berries ever. Promise." A few second of stares and she picked a basket near her and hand it to me.

"Remember to be careful. Come back as quickly as you can." I nodded happily and run off to the woods, unaware of two things are about to trigger a problem later in the future. But I went on, happy as a lark. I love going to the woods because animals there got so used to me, they became my friends.

Arthur's POV

I was riding through the woods to get some fresh air and reminiscent a dream I had about a young women that are both beautiful and intelligent. Breathing the fresh air, I felt calm. Suddenly I heard a voice, clear as a water and beautiful as a nightingale. Its her! She's in the woods. I wonder what she's doing. When I found her, I hid behind bushes and looked at her dancing and singing with animals. She looked like a woods nymph picking wild berries and dancing in the woods.

End of Arthur's POV

Picking wild berries with the help of my friends is the best thing to do and in 30 minutes half of the basket is filled with fresh berries.

I wonder, I wonder,

I wonder why each little bird has someone

To sing to

Sweet things to a gay little love melody?

I wonder, I wonder

If my heart keeps singing

Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me

And bring back a love song to me?

I sat by a small pool, dipping my feet in it, feeling its cool water soothes me. I started to tell my friends about a dream that I had.

Then Mr. Owl, some birds and two bunnies came to me with a cloak and a pair of boots. I don't know where they get those but they look so cute I couldn't resist to dance with them pretending the owl as Arthur.

I know you!

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you!

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true the visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

Suddenly a male voice came out and an actual arms surround me.

"Arthur!"

"Sorry did I frighten you?"

"Oh no. Its just..."

"What? Not the prince you had a stroll down by the beach? But don't you remember, we did do it, you said it yourself. Once upon a dream."

The way you did once upon a dream

I know you!

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you!

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

I didn't know he could sing! What a masculine sound it is. Then we started to dance.

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

Then we sat by a tree over looking the castle. My back against his chest, feeling his heartbeat against mine, his check press on my head and our eyes closed.

"You know, I would love to stay here just like this with you."

"Me too." Then I sat up. I forgot about Mrs. Agatha. She's going to be so mad at me.

"Arthur, we have to leave now. Breakfast is almost ready and I need to get these berries to Mrs. Agatha. I promised her I'll be quick."

"Do we have to?" Clearly he's annoyed.

"Yes. Come on. If we go now... I promise we have a quiet time alone together tonight. How's that sound?"

"Sound like the best idea ever. My Lady." He helped me sit on his horse, he sat behind me and we race towards the castle.

Mysterious Man POV

We were on our way towards Camelot. When we got to the woods, near the edge of it, we decided to stop and take a rest there.

We heard that woman of Camelot have been given defense training and we want to make sure of it. If it is true, this is consider an act of war towards others. While one of my man preparing hunting traps for our food, we heard a voice singing and it echo through the woods. It sound so beautiful we decided to follow the voice and there we saw the most beautiful angel of all. We thought Morgana, Ward of King Uther is the fairest of the all but this angel, her beauty rival others by millions.

She danced with grace and sings with the woodland animals. Then suddenly Arthur came out and dance with her. My heart filled with jealousy. How can he dance with this angel. She's mine! Then we saw them rode off towards the castle. Who is she? Looking at my men and said with my voice full of hatred towards Arthur and urgency for the angel,

"Find out about that angel. I want to know about her."

"Yes, My Lord!" They answered.

"Mark my word, that angel is mine!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. I apologize if I haven't been updated this story as often as you would like but I like to build up the story bit by bit... Enough of me rambling, lets get the story going, shall we?

Arthur and I were a bit late for breakfast. As I had said to Arthur, Mrs Agatha did give me a good length of lecture, then kick both of us out of the kitchen and told us, well kind of ordered us to go eat our breakfast. The whole way to the throne room, Arthur and I can't stop smiling and glancing at each other. Obliviously for both of us, the entire palace servants saw us and gossiping with each other. When we arrived there and sat, Uther and the others suddenly went quiet. They looked at us with amusement. Uther cleared his throat.

"So, had a nice walk you two?" Arthur and I looked up at each other, one thing in our mind. 'Did they know?'. I glanced at Morgana and Gwen, seeing them teasingly smiling at me confirmed my unspoken question. But Arthur being Arthur, he didn't want people to know and him being oblivious with his surrounding sometimes make him say;

"No. I didn't have a walk this morning. Why you say that, father? I don't know about Katherine but I sure didn't went for a walk."

"Oh, really? And who was it that I saw on a horse with Katherine, coming out from the woods just minutes ago and it was your horse." Searching for answer that he couldn't find and seeing that Uther, Morgana and Gwen eyes were on him, challenging him to lie, he gave up with a big sigh.

"Okay, okay, it was me. And yes it was a nice walk." He stabs his food and shoves it in his mouth, so that he could make himself spill anymore story to them.

"Very nice indeed. Didn't know you could sing Arthur." Arthur suddenly spits out his food and I choked on my drink. I was shocked that they knew about that. Then I saw Merlin had a huge smug on his face.

"Merlin... What did you do?" He looked at me like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What? Me? I-I didn't do anything." His voice got higher a bit and I know that when his voice got higher, it means he's lying.

"You are a terrible liar. Now spit it out. What did you do?" I looked at him pointedly and he gives in.

"I just show that what you did in the woods this morning. Through the owl's eyes."

"Merlin!" Arthur's and my face were hot red with embarrassment.

"They asked me and I showed it. Besides, I have to say, that it was romantic. Didn't know you had it in you Arthur." Arthur growled at him.

"Does this means that Katherine and you will be courting, Arthur?" We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes Father." They all cheered happily.

"Very good choice Arthur. I'm proud of you and I couldn't picked anyone as more beautiful and intelligent as Katherine is. I'm happy for both of you. When is the wedding?" Arthur looked at me as if saying it's my turn to speak.

"Well, we haven't discuss it yet Uther but I would like to be engage first, if you don't mind Arthur." Arthur's grins so much that it almost reached his ears.

"Of course, my dear. Anything you want." Morgana and Gwen awwed at us.

"Very well. When do you want to make the announcement?"

"We would like to discuss this first Father. We'll inform you later." Uther smiled at both of us and nodded his approval.

After that, I got dragged by Morgana and Gwen, no doubt that they want their daily gossip of the day. Seeing us, Arthur went to the training field. All the way from the throne room to Morgana's room, they asked me question after question non-stop. I did take out a bit information in my story, can't let them have all of the stuff that happened. We talked until it was near noon. I excused myself from them and went searching for Arthur. Every hallway I walked, the servants greeted me and congratulate me. Knowing that the milk spilled already, I just thank them. When I arrived at the training field, Arthur and the Knights are still there. I lean on the wood fence and just watched Arthur beat each and every one of the Knights. Then Sir Ewan saw me. I don't know what he said but when Arthur look at me, he smiled brightly and jogged at me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We just stare at each other with our forehead touched each other. Knowing that Arthur would want a private time, the Knights just left us and head back to their own place.

"We still have a lot to discuss, you know that right?" I said and moved my arms to wrapped his neck. He went to hold my waist and pulled me closer.

" I know. Let me refresh myself and I will meet you afterward in the garden. Your favorite spot?"

"Okay. See you there." He looked around and when there was no one in sight, he kissed me again. He then ran inside towards his room. I walked to the garden and waited for him under the tree. After 15 minutes of waiting, Arthur came running and sat besides me.

"So, we have many thing to discuss..." Arthur said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. So many but the obvious one is when are we going to have our wedding?"

"How about winter wedding?" A winter wedding? it would be nice. But I have to think about how cold its going to be.

"I like that but its going to be cold and I want to invite all of Camelotians to come and celebrate."

"Hmmm, okay. When do you want it? But please don't make it to long from now. I can't wait to call you Princess Katherine Pendragon." I laughed at his notion.

"Well, how about on the End of Autumn Festival? We still have time to prepare, and we can do our wedding alongside the festival without troubling the people for two separate events. We could do it in one go. People all around can come and celebrate with us. What do you think?" Arthur closed his eyes and after a few minutes of thinking, he looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"It is a brilliant idea. I love it. So, next question. Where?"

"Certainly not in the castle if we're having so many people to invite. I would love it if he had it at the meadow. Large space for long table and dance floor."

"Dance floor?"

"Yes, a dance floor. I want us to have our official first dance as husband and wife." He kissed the side of my head and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Anything for you, my love." I looked up at him and smiled brightly. We talk a lot about the plan. How, who and what was brought out and discussed. After confirming everything again, we decided that it is final. We then realized its almost dinner time. We stood up and went to the throne room, hand in hand to join the others. We told the others of our plan and they were all excited about it. Especially Morgana and Gwen. They can't wait to decorate the wedding venue and design our wedding outfit. Arthur and I thought that it was a bad idea to rope in Morgana and Gwen when we knew they will be taking over the rein and give us the ride of a lifetime. But the damaged is done so we will just have to endure it. We went to bed that night with happy thought and good dreams, not knowing what events will come storming towards us.

The next days went on with out any troubles. Uther had announce Arthur and my engagement at to the people of Camelot and based on their cheer, I would say they were happy. That cheer turns louder when he announce that our wedding will be held during the End of Autumns Festival. One day, while we were having breakfast, a Sir Leon came in rush along with the councilmen. He looked so distressed. He bowed to Uther.

"Your Majesty, there are armies coming from Mercia, Escetir, Nemeth, Gwynned and Gawant. Combined them all, they have around 20,000 men." Uther immediately stood up and his face was red with anger.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. We all don't understand why would they all march towards us.

"Command all Knights to prepare for battle. No one come to my land and threatens me with their army." I looked at Uther in shock. I can't believe that these Kings would march to declare war without reasons. I stood and called Uther.

"My Lord, if I may speak my mind..." Uther looked at me and nodded.

"You may."

"My Lord, these Kings wouldn't just march towards us without reasons. There must be an explanation to this." A councilman scoffed at me.

"My Lady, this is war. It is not the province of women to worry about it."

"It is my concern if it effects the kingdom and its people and need I to remind you that I am Arthur's fiancee. In the future, when Arthur ascend the throne as King, I will ascend as Queen and as future Queen, it is my duty to be concern of a kingdom that will be my responsibility. So I would like you to listen to my opinion first rather than put it aside." I said in stern but calm voice. The councilman bowed his head and stood quiet. I looked at the other councilmen, daring them to say anything. Uther laughed.

"Now that there is a true future Queen in act. Go on my dear. Let me hear what you have in mind."

"My Lord, as I said, these Kings wouldn't just march on to wars without reason. We must know what they are and find out if we can solve it without any bloodshed. I admit that a good King always wins a war, however there will be price to pay but a great King wins a war without any bloodshed on the fields. It is up to you to be a good King or a great King." Uther looked at me and the other around me. He saw that most of them agree with what I said. His eyes were back to me.

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we make a peace meeting with these Kings in an open place. We will place a tent at the meadow. We will have seats in a circular position facing each other so that we can see all of them and they can see us. This will show to them that we all are equal. However, we will not be providing them food or drinks."

"Why is that? Shouldn't we show how generous we are to them when they came here to attack us?" A councilman spoke and some agree with him.

"Yes and let them doubt us, thinking we poison them? I rather not. Let them bring their own food and drinks. That way we show that we can't poison them and they can't poison us. We will get to the bottom of the story and figure out a way to prevent any bloodshed. We do not just owe this to each of our people but also to Mother Earth. Enough blood had spilled on her, enough wounds that we gave her. It needs to stop. War can only brings suffering. I know that some wars are needed to keep peace but the unneeded one must be prevented." Silence filled the throne room. After a few moment, Uther gesture to Sir Leon to come forward. He bowed and stood attentively.

"Do as what Lady Katherine has suggested. Send in messenger to each King about the meeting. Let's hope that there will be no war." I sighed in relief. Uther walked towards me and hold my shoulders.

"I'm proud of you, Katherine. You came up with this idea in order to evade war and to save this Kingdom. I am so proud of you. I'm glad you are marrying her Arthur. If I die one day, I know that you two will govern this Kingdom wisely." He hugged me for a while before letting me go and went to his study room to prepare for the meeting. I hope that the coming meeting can prevent a war and any future war.

A/N: Sorry if I took so long to post this chapter. Been sick for a while and had a writer block a bit. I'll be back with more chapters to come.


End file.
